villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clay Puppington
Clay Puppington is the abusive, alcoholic father of Orel Puppington in the show Moral Orel. His wife is Bloberta Puppington. Nature part 1 After spanking Orel, Clay sees him looking at a deer he hung up, causing him to take his son in a hunting trip. He gives Orel a tour of firearms. In a week later, Orel and his father go to the forest and start hunting. Unfortunately, the former doesn't want to kill the animals as he is friendly to them. Nature part 2 Orel asks Clay if he's okay. However, his father laughs and is angered that Orel has shot his last two bottles of liquor. When Orel claims that it's just an accident, Clay denies it and claims that he is complaining with his drinking. For the first time, Orel confronts him by saying that he is becoming a bad person when he drinks too much alcohol. Clay, insulted, tries to spank Orel, but fails. Instead, he grabs his rifle and accidently shoot Orel in the leg. He denies his responbility and he never regrets for what he did. Clay lost all love and respect from Orel. Numb Clay is shown in first person view about to walk out of his study. He walks past Shapey, but is confused about Block, thinking it's an alcohol hallucination. By the time he walks past the stairs, he heard his wife and son talking about his behavior. Bloberta leaves Orel's room and starts to cry. Upon seeing Clay, she just act cold to him and goes to their room. Clay follows her and lies down in the same position as her. Help When he became an adult, Clay meets with Bloberta, whom she attempts to manipulate him into marrying her. She even introduced him to alcoholism, making her responsible for Orel's family turning dysfunctional. By the time the two got married, they have an unhappy life as Clay is shown to flirt with other women and getting arrested while being drunk. One out of two episodes showing how Clay becomes the bad father he is. Passing It is revealed that as a kid, Clay is raised by a non-religious father, Arthur, and a religious fanatic mother, Angela. He was responsible for his mother's death which leads to his father begin abusing him. Arthur eventually leaves Clay after he can't take it anymore of slapping him to get his attention. Two out of two episodes showing how Clay becomes the bad father he is. Sacrifice Clay misses out of going to church with his family. He tries to pick a fight with other people (Just like he try with his father), but the attempt failed. (Just like his father walk out on him) Nesting It is revealed that before the hunting trip, Clay's job is being mayor of Moralton, but he hates it. Honor Clay is shown to be in Forgetty's talking to Coach Stopframe about how Orel got in the way of things in the hunting trip. Just as they're about to kiss, Ms. Censordoll shows up and controls Clay into kissing her. When Orel goes home, Clay uses the commandment "thou shalt honor thy father" in order to keep him down. Stopframe starts hanging out with Orel when he is questioned on how to honor Clay; at the same time, he saw them. Becoming jealous, Clay and his family go to Stopframe's house to sing a Christmas carol. Stopframe opens the door, and Clay starts accusing him of raping his son so that he could get to him. At the same time, he admits he loves him. However, Stopframe rejected him, and the Puppingtons return home. By the time Orel becomes an adult and have a happy life, Clay is shown getting old and still having an unhappy marriage with Bloberta. Category:Parents Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Liars Category:Child-Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Addicts Category:Weaklings Category:Hypocrites Category:Married Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Rogue Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bullies Category:Homosexual Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:In love villains Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Paternal Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Killjoy Category:Old Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Gay Bashing Category:Sadomasochists Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Animal Killers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Adulterers